Electrical switches of this type are used, for example, as operator control switches in motor vehicles. In particular, the switch can be used for operation of an electric parking brake in the motor vehicle by a user.
Such an electrical switch has an operating member which is movable from an inoperative position into a switching position and is moved manually by the user for operating the electric parking brake. The operating member can be configured in the manner of a rocker. The switch comprises a contact system, wherein the operating member interacts during the movement thereof into the switching position with the contact system in a switching manner. The operating member interacts via an operating element, which is loaded with an elastic force, with a slotted link in the manner of a slotted switching link for generating a resetting force during the movement of the operating member out of the inoperative position. As a result, after operation by the user, the operating member is automatically returned into its inoperative position. It has turned out that, during the resetting of the operating member into the inoperative position, noises occur which may be perceived as unpleasant by the user. Furthermore, defects in the exactness of the resetting into the inoperative position may also occur.